My Heart Will Go On
by SilverBlood666
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome and the rest of the gang are on a Titanic look-alike called the S.S. Youkai. Kagome is a high class babe with an abusive fiance, and Sango and Shippo are her best friends and servants. Inuyasha and Miroku are third class passengers who ac
1. Chapter One

_My Heart Will Go On - Chapter One_

**_Author's Note_**: Okay, as you can tell, this is going to be a Titanic type story. Yeah, I think it's going to be okay. It is so far in the notebook, so I figured I'd post it.

Slight OOC (Okay, not slight, maybe, like major, but whatever)

**_Disclaimer_**: Yeah, if I owned Titanic and Inuyasha, I'd probably be rich and able to afford a decent computer.

* * *

"Kagome, get on the ship."

That simple sentence, just words, was as powerful as any weapon that my mother could possibly use.

I hated the ship. Sure, it was the biggest and fastest ever built. For the 1700's anyway.

Against my will, my legs obeyed my mother's order, with my fiancé, Kouga, behind me.

A few weeks ago, I had read this book called the Goose Girl. The princess's best friend, and lady-in-waiting, had a special power called people speaking, meaning she could get people to do what she said with just words.

Yeah, well my mother has that power. And she could use it quite easily, may I add.

"Come on, _Darling_," Kouga said, pushing me forward gently.

Oh, how I wished Sango and Shippo were there. But, they were servants, so they had to get on at a different spot.

We continued up the gangplank and towards the titanic (sorry, I had to) sized ship. The name on the side of it was the _S.S. Youkai_.

I heard whooping and yelling in the roads. Maneuvering my ridiculously heavy dress and hat, I turned around to see what was going on.

Two boys were running through the huge mass of people, grinning and laughing as their small bags bounced on their backs.

The taller boy, from what I could see, had long, flowing black hair to his waist. The odd thing was, though, no matter how much the wind tossed it around, it never got tangled.

The other boy, the shorter one, had a small black ponytail at the base of his neck that whipped back and forth with his hurried steps. He shouted something to his friend that I couldn't quite catch.

Kouga pushed me forward again by my shoulders to get me moving.

"Keep going, _dear_, there others who are waiting to get on," he said.

I turned around and took the last few steps on board.

I had to admit, it _was_ beautiful. But I still hated it, but it was magnificent. Mahogany statues topped the handrails and the walls were painted an elegant ivory green. Gold trim was reflecting the lights.

"Come along, Kagome," my mother ordered, following the attendant to our rooms.

"Mother," I started, "Where are Sango and Shippo?"

"Probably in the rooms by now," she replied, shaking her head, "Useless slackers."

I chose to ignore that last comment about my best friends.

Only Sango truly knew what was going on in my life. Only she knew what Kouga was doing to me almost every night.

No one believed me, of course. Kouga was a rich, well-respected man. I perfect gentleman...

Yeah...

So, we walked to our rooms, mine was joined to Kouga by a hallway.

There was a knock on my door and it opened.

A woman with long black hair stood in the doorway, looking tired and harassed. A long tear went down the bottom of her soft, pink dress.

"Sango! What happened?" I flung my arms around her in a sisterly hug.

"Nothing, just inspection, Lady Kagome," she replied.

I stood back and rolled my eyes at the word 'lady'.

"Stop calling me that!" I laughed.

"Kagome!" a higher voice yelled, and a small boy leapt into my arms.

"Hello, Shippo!"

His red hair glinted in the artificial lights and reflected in his brilliant green eyes.

"Sango! Shippo! Where were you?" a deeper voice from behind them demanded.

The younger woman turned around.

"We were going through inspection, Lady Kikyo," she replied.

"Well, get to unpacking, you useless wastes of space," she demanded.

Sango's eyes, as well as mine, hardened at the remark. I was about to say something, but was cut off.

"Yes, Lady Kikyo."

Sango bowed low and went off to do her bidding.

"Shippo, help Sango," my mother ordered.

The child nodded, jumping from my arms.

"Honestly, Kikyo, I don't know why you keep them around," Kouga said from behind her.

"We need the help, I guess."

I growled softly, so they couldn't hear me and shut mt bedroom door.

This much, I could tell: It was going to be a LONG trip...

* * *

**_Author's Note_**: Okay, there. The first chapter. I'll probably be switching viewpoints by the way.

Anywho, I'm off to start the next chapter!!


	2. Chapter Two

_My Heart Will Go On – Chapter Two_

_**Author's Note**_: Okay, chapter two's up!! I'm trying to put my own spin on the movie, but so far, it's not really working. Lol. So, just bear with me for a while.

* * *

Holy hell. I was still in shock by the time Miroku and I reached the _S.S. Youkai_. I still couldn't believe we had won the tickets. What's more, I couldn't believe those morons had even _bet_ their tickets in that game of checkers!!

We were going home! To Japan!!

Miroku and I had worked on a freighter for a couple of years, being left behind in America for about three years when our ship left without us. We never managed to earn enough money to hold us over for a month with some money to save for a couple of tickets.

And our luck suddenly turned around when those idiots bet those tickets!! Now we were on our way home!

I let out another happy yell.

"Oh, SHIT!" I swore.

"What?"

"The ship is leaving!"

We ran faster than we had ever run in our lives.

"Wait! Hold on!" I yelled, making several people turn around.

We managed to reach the ship in time. But just barely.

"Look! We have tickets!" Miroku waved the tickets and held them out to the crew member on the slow moving vehicle.

The man took and looked at the tickets, then at us with semi-disgusted look on his face.

"Have you been through inspection?" he asked.

"Of course! Anyway, we're both Japanese!"

He waited a minute longer, then stepped back and waved us on.

We jumped the distance and took off running down the halls, much like we had run through the streets. Whooping and yelling like morons.

Miroku and I quickly found our rooms and he immediately swung himself up onto the top bunk.

"Hey! Who said you get tops!" I punched him playfully in the stomach.

He grinned, but that was all.

"Come one, let's go out on deck," I said.

Without waiting for an answer, I grabbed my sketchbook/journal, and headed out.

The bright sun made me blink I sat down and began to draw a small boy playing with some sort of toy.

"Get off me," said a woman's voice.

I looked up, and my breath caught in my throat.

There, leaning against the railing on the upper deck, was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life.

Her jet-black hair had blue streaks from the sunlight in it. Chocolate brown eyes were filled with annoyance from the man who tried to wrap his arms around her slim waist. Her pale skin was flushed slightly from the struggle.

I stared. I know it was rude, but I couldn't help it. He perfect figure and beauty held my gaze. The man trying to hold her gave up after a few minutes, saying something to her I didn't hear. She looked distressed at it though. Then he left.

'_I wonder what he said?'_ I thought, turning to a new page in my book.

Quickly, I sketched the background she was standing in front of, leaving space for her. Gently, I put the charcoal down on the paper and looked up at her again before starting.

I drew her figure lightly, finishing her body quickly, and then starting on her face.

I looked up at her and was surprised to see her looking back.

Her deep brown eyes looked back into mine. I managed to smile, and she mouthed to me, "_What are you doing?_"

I smiled again and wiggled my sketchbook. She raised an eyebrow.

"Inuyasha?"

I blinked, brought out of my stupor.

I looked up into Miroku's eyes.

"What?"

He turned around to see what I was looking at.

"Nice choice."

I stared at him stupidly for a moment, not understanding.

"To bad she's first-class and we're only second, eh?"

I could feel my face burning, so I started drawing again.

Miroku sat next to me and snickered. So naturally, I rammed an elbow into his chect, silencing him instantly.

Later that night, growing tired of our roommates and Miroku's snoring (not to mention the stuffy air) I walked out on deck to relax.

I took a deep breath and dropped onto a bench, draped my arms across the back and let my head fall back to look at the stars.

They were amazing. Not like in America, where they're normally covered with lots of thick smoke and smog.

My ears caught something over the silence. Not a natural night sound.

Sobbing, accompanied by quickening footsteps.

Someone ran past where I was sitting. I jerked my head up and spun around. I only saw the person's back, but I knew it was a woman.

She was making a beeline for the edge of the ship. I leapt to my feet when she reached the railing. Her chest heaved as she drew breath, tears streamed down her face.

The young woman gripped the bars so hard her knuckles turned white.

I took a few steps forward, wanting to comfort her.

"Hey," I said softly, still startling her anyway.

"Stay back!" she exclaimed, turning her head slightly. It was the woman I had seen earlier.

I stopped immediately, unsure of what to do next.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Kagome Higurashi," she replied.

"I'm Inuyasha Taisho," I replied, taking a step forward. Her body tensed, and I froze again.

That was when I got an idea. Nauseating, but an idea nonetheless. I hawked back, leaving a build-up of phlegm. I grimaced. Even if I was a guy, this was still gross as hell to do.

She was disgusted as well. I smiled apologetically and made a motion asking if I could spit over the railing. Kagome nodded, and I leaned back, and jerked my upper body forward, spitting at the same time.

"Hmm. That one got pretty good distance," someone behind me said.

Kagome and I spun around in surprise. Only to find Miroku.

I nodded my thanks and turned back to the woman hanging off the edge of a ship. I looked her straight in the eyes.

"What's wrong now?" I asked.

She laughed bitterly.

"Everything."

"Like what?" Miroku prompted, plopping down on the bench I was at before.

Kagome turned to my friend, looking him straight in the eye.

"My life, my fiancée, my mother, just name it," her voice sounded like she was going to start crying again.

"Well, we can get it all sorted out, can't we?" I asked, inching closer.

She closed her eyes, thinking. Slowly, Kagome nodded and started to turn all the way around. She stepped up onto the railing... and slipped.

((A/N: I was going to stop there, but you all know where it's going, so I'll just keep writing.))

I let out a curse when she screamed. Miroku leapt to his feet and I shot over the side, practically throwing myself over the edge.

I managed to catch her by the wrist, but my grip was no good. She was slipping.

"Don't you even think about letting go!" I hissed at her, then shouted, "Miroku! A little help here?"

In a flash, my friend was at my side.

"Take my hand," he ordered.

I had another idea. Slowly, while tightening my grip on her, I began to swing her back and forth.

"When you get going enough," I said, "Grab his hand."

Kagome nodded.

My shoulders screamed in protest of the strain, but I ignored them and kept going.

Her hand slipped again.

"Okay, NOW!"

She reached up and in one smooth motion, had grasped Miroku's hand firmly. We managed to pull her back over the rails and fall gracelessly to the deck in a mass of tangled bodies.

"Not the way I would've chosen to meet," I smiled, trying to push myself off her. No go at the moment, because Miroku happened to be lying across my back.

Let me tell you, this woman was beautiful when she smiled. Kagome laughed at my lame attempt at humor.

"I don't know how to thank you," she said.

I closed my eyes, knowing what was coming next.

"Actually, "Miroku started, "there is one thing."

There it was, right on cue.

He took her hands over my back and tried to look into her eyes.

"Beautiful lady," he said, "would you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

I growled in my throat, ready to cuff the pervert in the back of the head. I was beat to it.

**_SMACK!!_**

Miroku turned to me with a red handprint across his cheek.

"Worth a try."

My eye twitched. I'm not joking. I punched him in the back of his thick skull.

"Here now! What's all this?" someone demanded.

I looked up, seeing a tall man dressed in black. Green (?) eyes glared back into mine.

"Kouga!" exclaimed Kagome.

I suddenly realized how bad this looked.

Tears still stained Kagome's face, and of course, I was lying on top of her with another guy on my back.

Now, I don't usually go looking for trouble, it just seems to find me. Yeah, that's what I said. Trouble tracks me down and causes itself at my expense. Looks like it got me again.

"It's not what it looks like," I said calmly, as I was jerked roughly to my feet, as was Miroku.

"Kouga, stop it!" Kagome could only watch as we were starting to be led away.

He ignored her, motioning for them to keep going with us.

"Kouga! Stop!" Kagome smacked Kouga moderately hard to get his attention.

"What?" he spun around angrily.

"They rescued me. Let them go!" she exclaimed.

I could have laughed at the disbelieving look Kouga gave us.

"Yes, sir! We low-class citizens are good for something!"

I chuckled at Miroku, shrugging the hand off my shoulder. Miroku did the same and we walked over the sat down.

Amazing, not even twenty-four hours into the trip and it was already getting interesting...


End file.
